Smut
by nicky69
Summary: I think the title says it all. AN: Please note this is slash, kinky slash at that, if that's not your thing walk away now. Betaed as usual by the lovely elmyraemilie, any mistakes you find are mine alone.


Smut

Gil Grissom barely has the time to close his own front door and call out his partner's name before he finds himself crushed face-first into the wall. Panic flares in him at the unexpected assault, before ebbing slightly at the sound of his lover's voice in his ear.

Nick's breath is hot on his neck, his hands gripping Gil's wrists in a painful embrace, his voice harsh.

"What the Hell are you playing at Gil? Did you honestly think that I wouldn't know, wouldn't see? Did you?"

"Nick…Nicky, please, let me go, you're hurting me. I don't know what you're talking about."

"The hell you don't," Nick growled. "I'm talking about Lady Heather. I saw the way that she looked at you, and I saw how you reacted to her. Did you forget who you belong to, Gil? Do I need to remind you?"

"Nick, please I can explain, I…"

Pressing hard into Gil's body, Nick interrupts him. "Turn around, Gil. Knees now!"

Turning, Gil get his first glimpse of his lover's face and sees it clouded with desire and fury in equal measure. Knowing what is expected and that he isn't going to get out of this, he sinks to his knees and with hands that tremble only slightly he reaches out to open Nick's pants.

Nick is hard and Gil can't help licking his lips as he catches the musky scent of Nick's sex and spots the pre-come that is already glistening on the head of his cock. He places one hand at the base and slowly brings his mouth to bear. Softly he runs his tongue down its entire length, tracing the vein underneath before returning to the head to lick and nuzzle it. Nick's hand slide into his hair then, controlling his movements, dictating the pace as he thrusts into Gil's obedient mouth.

He can feel the head of Nick's turgid cock battering into the back of his throat, and he fights hard not to gag. His own cock, trapped in his pants, is a delicious ache, hard and heavy, and it's all he can do not to cum in his shorts. With a harsh, guttural cry, Nick pulls out, takes a moment to regain his breath and then pulls Gil roughly to his feet and barks, "Face the wall Gil, arms and legs spread. Now!"

It's only seconds later that Gil feels Nick's large, warm hands at his zipper. Then he feels cool air caress his heated flesh as his pants and underwear are yanked down to his knees.

Nick presses his muscled torso onto Gil's back, covering him in pissed off, horny Texan, and Gil can feel Nick's pulsing cock nudging at the entrance to his body. In one swift, brutal thrust, Nick breaches the tight ring of muscle and even through the burn and pain of the rapid filling Gil realizes that Nick must have had some lube somewhere or this would be hurting a lot more.

Hissing in pleasure, Nick takes a moment to savor the feeling of his mastery over his lover's body. His strong fingers dig into the flesh of Gil's hips, nails biting into flesh, before reaching around to clasp his balls and his dick in a crushing grip.

"These belong to me, Gil. You only get to play when I say. Understand"  
Swallowing hard, fighting the dizzying mixture of pain and pleasure that is sweeping over him, Gil can only nod his compliance. His response seems to be enough to satisfy Nick, and he begins to thrust hard and deep. Gil can feel sweat begin to form on his body as Nick hammers into him, owning him in the most visceral way. He squeezes his eyes shut, all the better to drink in the sensations flooding over him: Nick's cock in his ass, his hand on his dick, his voice in his ear. He braces his body against the wall. Trembling arms absorb the shock as Nick slams into him and with every thrust and every squeeze of Gil's balls, Nick murmurs the word, "Mine."

"Mine," a litany, a threat, a promise.

It feels like a lifetime later, a lifetime filled with nothing more than the weight of his lover's body pummeling his own, before Nick finally releases his crushing hold on his prick.

"Cum for me, Gil. Let me see how much you love me." Nick's impassioned voice whispers in his ear.

Reaching down Gil takes his throbbing cock in hand. Using the pre-come that is dripping copiously from his mistreated organ, he begins to jack himself in time to Nick's increasingly erratic, wild strokes. When his orgasm hits him, it's so powerful that it almost takes him out at the knees and he has to clutch at the wall for support.

As he feels Gil's body tighten and shudder with his release, Nick picks up his pace; with a final savage thrust, he roars his completion and fills Gil's abused ass with long, hot spurts of his seed before biting down on the tender skin of his lover's throat, marking him.

As he pulls out, none too gently, he places one strong hand on the back of Gil's neck and roughly squeezes. "You know who you belong to, Gil, don't you?"

And as he pushes himself away from the wall and turns on shaky legs to face his love Gil can only answer, "You, Nick. I belong to you; only to you." 


End file.
